Science and technology in the USSRT
Tabi'atstan has developed rapidly in the fields of science and technology in recent decades. History Write the first section of your page here. Tabi'atstani scientific revolution Revolutionary era and Second World War Unlike in many other communist countries, Lysenkoism never became the official line for biological sciences in Tabi'atstan, although it coexisted with the teachings of Mendelian genetics and was taught in textbooks. Cold War With the death of Stalin in 1953, Lysenkoism was openly criticised in Tabi'atstan and removed from the Tabi'atstani scientific world. Indeed, it was revealed that Tabi'atstani tolerance for Lysenkoism was entirely linked to a wish to maintain good relations with the Soviet Union and not out of any sincere belief in Lysenko's theories. Modern era Techno-nationalism Write the second section of your page here. Institutions Tabi'atstani research is structured in a system based on the Soviet system, with most research being conducted at special scientific research institutes rather than universities. The most prestigious of these are constituent parts of the Tabi'atstani Academy of Sciences, which is officially considered the highest scientific institute in Tabi'atstan. Medical research is handled in another academy, the Tabi'atstani Academy of Medical Sciences. National programmes Education and R&D personnel Tabi'atstani students are noted to score well in science and mathematics, with the country having culture emphasising education, examinations, and studying, although in recent years more focus has been put to develop "soft" subjects such as literature and the humanities as well. Teaching is also considered a high status occupation in Tabi'atstan. Industrial espionage Tabi'atstani intelligence agencies and state-run enterprises have been accused of industrial espionage, often related to military technology. International cooperation Tabi'atstan has signed numerous inter-governmental cooperative science and technology agreements with various countries, perhaps most famously with the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. Technology transfers to Tabi'atstan have a long history, beginning with various agreements signed with the Soviet Union shortly after the consolidation of communist rule in Tabi'atstan, and more recently characterised by technology transfers from the TBRE. More recently, Tabi'atstani scholars have suggested that whilst technology transfers are useful in allowing the country to catch up in various fields that it is behind in, it does not necessarily help create new, innovative technologies. Tabi'atstan is a major buyer of high-technology products, and has laws requiring foreign companies selling such goods in Tabi'atstan to promote indigenous Tabi'atstani innovation. Innovation Corruption Awards Specific areas Electronics and information technology Widespread internet access came later to Tabi'atstan than in most of the rest of the world, with regular citizens finally being given access to the internet in 2000. The country is now thought to have over 500 million internet users and 300 million microblog users. However, e-commerce continues to remain a relatively minor occurrence in the country, although it is gradually expanding. Tabi'atstan has the capabilities to produce parts for supercomputers domestically, with supercomputing technologies being a high priority due to their use in numerous different fields, such as design of pharmaceuticals, cryptanalysis, natural resource exploration, climate models, and military technology. In October 1971, the Tabi'atstani government began Project Šahrewar. Machine tools Textiles Material science and nanotechnology Chemicals The Tabi'atstani chemical industry is one of the largest and most advanced in the Toy Islands, with Tabi'atstan being self-sufficient in regards to petrochemicals and plastics. Focus is now put on environmental concerns and renewable energy technology. Agriculture The relative lack of arable land in Tabi'atstan and the constant threat of desertification has engendered research into increasing the output of Tabi'atstani agriculture. There are various rules and regulations placed on genetically modified food designed to protect public health, and the widespread use of pesticides has increasingly become a major concern. Tabi'atstan has a strong aquaculture industry primarily geared towards the breeding of fish for the use of animal feed and low-value fish for human consumption. Biotechnology and genetics Stem cell research and stem cell treatments are a major focus of R&D in Tabi'atstan, and the comparative lack of controversy they cause in Tabi'atstan has encouraged medical tourism to the country. Tabi'atstan is becoming a pioneer in regenerative medicine such as tissue engineering and gene therapy. Biotechnology has been labelled as a major priority for science and technology spending by the Tabi'atstani government. Pharmaceuticals and medical technology Environmental issues From the 1930s until the 1990s, environmental problems and rising pollution grew unabated in Tabi'atstan. However, upon the turn of the 21st century, new emphasis was put on reducing the environmental impact of Tabi'atstani industry and the development of wastewater treatment systems and power plant emission reduction systems became a matter of great importance for the Tabi'atstani scientific community. Tabi'atstani scientists have worked extensively with their Birshatari counterparts in developing desalination technologies. Power generation and transmission Before the 2000s, Tabi'atstani power generation mainly relied on coal and oil power plants. Beginning with the 2000s however, Tabi'atstan has turned towards nuclear and solar energy as major sources of electricity, and Tabi'atstan has the largest solar farm in the Toy Islands. Tabi'atstan plans to put emphasis on developing smart grid technology and electric power transmission technologies to help reduce transmission losses. Transportation Tabi'atstan has nationwide high-speed railway links and produces its own high-speed trains, although it is not a major exporter of such trains or related technologies. Foreign companies wishing to participate in Tabi'atstani high-speed railway projects are required to share their technology. The automobile industry of Tabi'atstan is a major part of the Tabi'atstani economy, and Tabi'atstan is one of the biggest exporter of automotive vehicles in the Toy Islands. Outside of its close allies and poorer countries in the region however, Tabi'atstani vehicles have had trouble breaking into other markets. Furthermore, entry into the electric vehicle market has been sluggish, primarily due to Tabi'atstani apprehension about electric vehicle technology. The country is also a major producer of commercial aircraft, mainly license-produced Soviet and Russian designs. In addition, the Tabi'atstani aerospace industry has also produced several successful indigenous designs, such as the NAME. Commercial shipbuilding is not a major concern in Tabi'atstan, mainly being limited to satisfy domestic needs. Historically, Tabi'atstan has imported many commercial vessels from Finland and Italy. Entertainment Polar research Tabi'atstani scientific programmes regarding polar research is arranged by the Tabi'atstani Administration for the Arctic and Antarctic (TAAA). Deep sea exploration Tabi'atstan has a long history of scientific development regarding deep sea exploration, mainly for military applications. In recent years, deep sea mining has become another focus in the field. Space science The Tabi'atstani space programme is an object of great national pride, with the country launching its first satellite, Exploration, into orbit on the 11th June 1961. The first Tabi'atstani cosmonaut to travel to space was Gavril Isayev, who went to space on the 19th July 1967. Military technology Category:Tabi'atstan